


她说这是爱

by TarthurK1997



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TarthurK1997/pseuds/TarthurK1997
Summary: 「光明虽时常照耀我身，却无一寸属于我。亲爱的安德莱拉，我们即将分别了。请你忘记我。请你忘记我。请你忘记我。」
Kudos: 1





	她说这是爱

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文搬运，发布于2018/12/4

.

她曾无数次地想过、亦认识到这是错误的。一切都错了。这份不应存在的感情和这些不可理喻的人。黑夜总是那么漫长。她不想睡着，甚至连眼也不愿闭上，亢奋的神经在大脑中跳动直到头皮发痛，唯一能解决问题的方法就是停止运转。

她完全可以感到背后那人的愤怒和悲哀，与自己截然不同又如出一辙的、强烈的冲撞的情感。安德莱拉。她在她的背后哭泣，滚烫的泪坠下来渗进领口和枕套里。她知道的，在这一刻她被她深切厌恶着，且无任何一切挽回的机会。

尽管她甚至不知道自己做错了什么。

有时她觉得安德莱拉是个极其任性的人，但显然她自己也是如此。她感到厌倦了。为这无止无休的疼痛和压抑。她宁愿自己从未爱上这人，或者两人彼此相爱，而不是一次又一次地让绝望至深。安德莱拉的痛苦不比她少。当她背对着她，一个人封闭起来，用言语和沉默的锐刺割向她时，她清楚地明白自己伤害了她，比表面上看起来多得多。她不该如此。可她总是如此。她厌倦了安德莱拉的眼泪和痛苦，因为她因此更加悲哀，甚至比安德莱拉更悲哀，这感觉无人知晓、无人知情，只有无数的不眠的夜里她盯着发光的玻璃，在安德莱拉已经沉睡或假装沉睡后被苦痛溺毙。

烦躁。她不想再面对了。分明一个人的时候还算快乐，见到安德莱拉时却又疼痛起来。可她不得不见。见不到她也使人疼痛，更使人感到羞愧。她想逃离。她想抛下这一切，家族和未来，还有安德莱拉，逃去白色的世界里、没有人找得到的地方。她带上了钥匙。但是她逃不出去。因为她听见了安德莱拉的哭泣。

“她需要我。”她对自己说，“她需要我。”

这无疑是自欺欺人了，尽管安德莱拉对自己的包容已经远超人与人的距离。她嘲笑自己，却又被束缚。她听见人争吵、痛哭、泪流不止。那不是她。她和安德莱拉永远只有无尽的冷战和莫名其妙的和好。尽管每一次的恨都在两人心中留下深刻的口子。

她不敢睡着。夜晚令人安心。她可以放肆地睁眼而不被人诘问。在沉淀了许久的痛恨与躁动后，悲哀终于在深夜里慢慢浮出水面。她为何至此？为何爱？为何不知未来？对安德莱拉的某种执着是虚假的，有时又是真的。无论哪种都让人疯狂。她不想爱了、不想恨了，可是安德莱拉已经被她毁掉，而且自己也已经被她毁掉了。她握着水果刀。皮肤的柔软第一次显得如此鲜明。可是她连割开第一刀的勇气都无。那把刀像个笑柄，碧绿的，发钝的刀口嘲笑着不敢死去的人。一切都错了。

“安德莱拉。”她无声默念，“救我。”

安德莱拉曾是自己的救世主——她依赖她，因为她清楚自己再脆弱不过，懦弱偏执，令人厌恶。她爱上了神，爱上了光，哪怕深陷泥潭依旧，安德莱拉还是拯救了她。她回复她深夜的信息。她告诉她她爱她。她从背后抱住她对她说没关系。这一切都不再有了。神已经死去。安德莱拉死了——至少，过去的那个人死了。她感到自己对安德莱拉的爱只是幻觉。她爱的是过去的她，那个会照顾她、安慰她的那个安德莱拉，或者她根本就不是爱，只是期望被救赎，只是想要走进白昼中。她是卑鄙而下贱的。她欺骗安德莱拉又欺骗自己，说这份感情真实存在，且令一切人痛苦。

但又说不准，也许这是真的。如果爱是性的话。她望着安德莱拉的眼睛这么想着。当然，安德莱拉背对着她，她所看到的不过是绿色的幻影。她想吻那双眼，舔舐唇角和足腕，抚慰那些柔软之处。这些想法惹怒了安德莱拉，因为她表现得是如此露骨。但她真正想要的不仅如此。在无数痛不欲生的幻象间隙，比她瘦小的安德莱拉狠戾且粗暴地按倒她，吻她，主动的。不需要之后的想象，到此为止也让人无比满足。

她希望她爱她。她希望她恨她。她不希望她对她的爱恨复杂到无法言说，就像自己一样。但她做不到。

安德莱拉仍旧痛苦着。哭泣已经结束了，枕头依然湿润。她并不会每次都哭很久，眼泪也不如她那么频繁。但她就是讨厌安德莱拉的眼泪，因为她无能为力。安德莱拉叫她滚。她做的一切都失去了意义，哪怕她只是想让她舒服点，让她高兴，但总是有不尽人意之处，让安德莱拉更加恨她。她甩开她的手，面无表情地转头，睡着同一张床却一言不发，她同样如此对待安德莱拉。她不想理会她。但是那样痛苦又出现了，并且告知她她真的会死，如果离开了神。可是神已经无法拯救她了。她换了新的信仰。现在的她只能惹怒神，而无法被爱。

她多么希望自己从未存在。

「  
光明虽时常照耀我身，  
却无一寸属于我。  
亲爱的安德莱拉，  
我们即将分别了。  
请你忘记我。  
请你忘记我。  
请你忘记我。  
」

.


End file.
